


Pesan Dari Surga

by Wahyuarkada



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahyuarkada/pseuds/Wahyuarkada
Summary: Akan dipindah di WATTPAD dengan nama akun sama. Pesta kalangan dokter dan staf Rumah Sakit Seito, di sebuah villa di area Pegunungan Fuji, berakhir tragis saat seseorang diantara mereka ditemukan meninggal di kamar villa-nya pada suatu subuh. Awalnya, kematian itu tentang gagal jantung, hingga 7 hari kemudian Sento Kiryu, seorang detektif kota, datang kepada keluarga Kagami, membawa misteri kotak surat atas nama mendiang dr. Haima Kagami. Bahkan sebuah surat di tulisnya tepat di malam kematiannya. Mungkinkah kematian sang direktur Rumah Sakit Seito tersebut bukan semata-mata serangan jantung??? Penghakiman dimulai...
Relationships: Dominance Straight - Relationship, Kagami Hiiro/Momose Saki, Pair berjalan seiring cerita, Possible Slash - Relationship, Surprising Pair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Kesaksian Emu Hojo

Aku Emu Hojo, dokter magang di Rumah Sakit Seito, akulah penggagas pesta itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari terakhir magangku di Rumah Sakit Seito. Dengan berakhirnya masa magangku, ternyata direktur Rumah Sakit dr. Haima Kagami merekrutku menjadi dokter umum di sana. Selain itu, aku telah mendapat kabar dari Kyotaro-sama bahwa beliau memberiku beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran spesialisasi anak yang selama ini aku impikan. 

Jika anda bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mempersatukan orang-orang dengan latar belakang berbeda di pesta tersebut, sebenarnya itu bukan hanya peranku, tapi juga dr. Haima dan Poppy. Awalnya pesta itu hanya tentang traktiran makan bersama saudara kembarku Parad, dan sahabat-sahabatku yaitu Poppy, Nico, dan Kiriya-san. Tapi Direktur yang mendengar obrolan kami mengusulkan untuk ikut bersamanya di villa miliknya, karena ternyata dia juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan. Walaupun istri direktur sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia selalu mengadakan Anniversary setiap tahun. Dari sini tentu saja kita tidak butuh alasan tentang keikutsertaan Hiiro Kagami, seorang dokter bedah jenius, putra direktur Haima Kagami. Lalu Saki Momose, Kepala Perawat Rumah Sakit Seito yang juga tunangan Hiiro-san.

Direktur juga mengundang dr. Taiga Hanaya dan dr. Saiko Yatome untuk sesuatu yang dia katakan masa rekonsiliasi. Yah, aku tidak tahu secara jelas masalah mereka. Tapi Nico pernah bilang, bahwa dr. Taiga tersinggung dengan adanya dua dokter dalam satu poli kejiwaan. Walaupun kurasa itu hanya gosip belaka. Karena kenyataannya, dr. Taiga sibuk dengan kegiatan lain di samping aktivitas kedokterannya. Seperti mengajar di Fakultas Psikologi Kampus Seito University, yang masih menjadi bagian dari Rumah Sakit Seito. Itulah mengapa Nico cukup mengenalnya, bahkan dr. Taiga lah yang menginspirasinya untuk masuk Fakultas keperawatan.

Nico Saiba adalah temanku sejak sekolah dasar hingga kuliah di kampus yang sama yaitu di Universitas Seito. Bisa dibilang kami bersahabat sekaligus bersaing dalam game. Tapi Nico menjadi sangat kecanduan dengan game, hingga orangtuanya menyerahkan ke psikiater untuk pengobatan. Tapi Nico bersikeras menolak. Dia tidak merasa gila dengan kebiasaannya bermain game yang diatas normal. Tapi akhirnya kita semua bisa bernafas lega saat dr. Taiga turun tangan dengan metode pengobatannya yang mengedepankan pendekatan manusiawi.

Lalu untuk Kuroto-san, kurasa Poppy yang paling berperan mendorongnya ke pesta ini. Dari cerita Poppy, aku mengetahui keluarga Dan telah lama menjadi pasien Rumah Sakit Seito atas nama Nyonya Dan Sakurako, ibu Kuroto. Setelah kematian Tuan Dan Masamune yang kontroversial 5 tahun lalu, Dan Kuroto menjadi sangat sibuk dengan jabatan barunya sebagai CEO Genm Corp menggantikan ayahnya. Jadi, dia meminta perawatan pribadi ibunya di rumahnya sendiri. Dia meminta rekomendasi perawat dan dokter pribadi dari rumah sakit, yang kemudian dipercayakan kepada Poppy dan dr. Taiga oleh direktur Haima. 

Tinggal di mansion keluarga Dan membuat Poppy dekat dengan mereka. Poppy pernah mengatakan bahwa keluarga Dan sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dia yang seharusnya kembali ke rumah sakit setelah kematian Nyonya Dan, menjadi tinggal sedikit lebih lama untuk membantu Kuroto-san melewati masa depresi atas kematian ibunya. Setelah kemudian diambil alih penanganannya oleh dr. Saiko Yatome. Lalu Poppy kembali ke Rumah Sakit, bersamaan dengan aku yang memulai masa magang di Rumah Sakit Seito. Sejak mengenal Poppy, dia telah banyak membantuku, bahkan Parad.

Kurasa, Kuroto-san juga alasan dr. Saiko menenuhi undangan pesta ini. Sebagai dokter penanggungjawab, dia tentu mempunyai alasan untuk dekat dengan Kuroto-san. Aku yakin hal ini juga yang kemudian menjadi pendorong keikutsertaan sahabatku, Kujo Kiriya di pesta itu. 

Kami semua tahu kedekatan antara Kiriya dengan dr. Saiko yang telah mengambil praktek poli Kejiwaan di Rumah Sakit Seito, sejak ditariknya dr. Taiga untuk pelayanan pribadi kepada keluarga Dan. Kiriya-san mantan dokter forensik Rumah Sakit Seito yang saat ini bekerja untuk Kepolisian. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia masih sering mengunjungi Rumah Sakit, bahkan berteman denganku. 

Bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat pertemuan Kiriya dengan dr. Saiko, walaupun Kiriya selalu menutupinya dengan berbagai kebohongan. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu dalamnya hati seseorang. Dan aku senang dengan prospek hubungan Kiriya dengan dr. Saiko. Mereka berdua sangat manis.

Baiklah, seperti yang anda minta. Aku akan menceritakan tentang hari di mana duka menyelimuti kita semua, setelah malam pesta di villa puncak Fuji.

* * *

Itu adalah 23 Juli 2019, sekitar pukul 10 pagi, kami sampai di villa. Aku dan Parad langsung menata barang-barang kami di kamar yang disediakan untuk kami. Aku mendengar kegaduhan dari sebuah kamar. Sebelum melihatnya, Poppy lebih dulu datang ke kamar kami. Dia bilang ada beberapa kecoak di kamarnya, aku takut tapi juga kasihan sama Poppy. Jadi aku tetap ke kamarnya bersama Parad yang ku tahu bisa mengatasi masalah-masalah serangga. Begitu sampai di kamar Poppy, ternyata ada Kuroto-san di sana. Tapi dia juga tidak membantu karena dia takut kecoak juga. Parad akhirnya dapat mengatasi kecoak-kecoak itu. Kemudian aku membantu Poppy membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar. Kulihat Parad tertidur, jadi aku keluar villa dan bertemu Saki-san dan Nico-chan di halaman villa, mereka akan berbelanja makanan di pasar terdekat. Waktu itu sekitar jam setengah 12, saat terik matahari tepat di atas kepala kami. Tapi karena suasana puncak, hanya kesejukan alam yang terasa. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ikut bersama mereka ke pasar.

Kami baru sadar bahwa letak pasar sangat jauh dari villa kami. Cukup melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan karena kami dapat melihat keindahan pemandangan puncak di sekitar kami. Saat sampai di rumah, sekitar pukul 2 siang, aku melihat Hiiro-san dan Taiga-sensei mengkhawatirkan kami. Hiiro-san bahkan memarahiku karena tidak izin, tapi Saki bilang bahwa Hiiro tidak bisa dihubungi. Yahh... bagaimanapun kami menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman. Lalu aku masuk ke rumah, dan berhenti sejenak di taman untuk melihat Kiriya dan Kuroto-san bermain basket, di meja taman itu juga ada dr. Saiko dan Parad yang ternyata sudah bangun. Mereka duduk semeja tapi tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan insiden saat keberangkatan ke villa. Yah... mereka bisa jelaskan sendiri. 

Lalu aku masuk kamar dan Parad mengikuti, sempat bertemu Poppy dan direktur Haima-sensei yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membantu mereka, karena terlalu lelah. Aku pun masuk kamar dan tertidur, hingga malam pesta itu tiba.

Pada saat itu kami cukup menikmati pestanya. Kami makan malam bersama, memotong kue, berdansa, bernyanyi, bercanda, bercerita banyak hal, kebanyakan dari direkrur Haima yang mengisahkan tentang kisah cintanya dan mendiang istrinya, kemudian mitos di sekitar villa yang membuat kami terbawa perasaan. Itu kisah horor tentang seorang tentara Jepang di perang dunia yang kembali ke rumahnya dan tidak sadar menjalani kebahagiaan hidup rumah tangga dengan istri dan anaknya yang sudah meninggal di sebuah rumah. Direktur secara dramatis mengatakan bahwa rumah itu adalah villa ini. Kami menjadi sangat tegang. Tapi kemudian direktur tertawa dan mengatakan tentang lelucon. Huh, menyebalkan!

Kemudian untuk mengembalikan suasana, aku mengusulkan permainan Truth And Dare dimana itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi begitu dr. Taiga mendapat Dare dari Nico untuk mencium Saki, Hiiro-san menjadi sangat terpengaruh dan meninju dr. Taiga. Hahaha... dia sungguh polos tentang game. Tapi kami setuju menghentikan permainan, untuk menghindari Truth And Dare yang lebih memalukan lagi.

Lalu Kuroto-san memberikan kami trial game baru yang akan di rilis perusahaannya dalam waktu dekat. Itu luar biasa. Tapi Parad memprotes, mengklaim bahwa game itu idenya yang hanya boleh dimainkan olehku sebelum rilis resmi. Kuroto-san menegaskan bahwa siapapun bisa menerima hadiah dari sang dewa Genm Corp. Dan mereka pun bertengkar, tapi juga dengan mudahnya selesai. 

Ini mungkin informasi yang terlewatkan. Parad telah mengambil kesempatan magang di Genm Corp. atas bantuan Poppy. Tapi aku yakin Kuroto-san melihat Parad benar-benar dari skill-nya sebagai seorang programer. Buktinya, beberapa kali Parad menemani Kuroto-san dalam urusan pekerjaannya.

Hubungan mereka sulit kupahami, baik secara profesionalisme ataupun pribadi. Terkadang aku melihat sosok Kuroto-san seperti yang diceritakan Poppy, tapi kemudian menjadi lain saat diceritakan Parad. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Parad hingga kini belum menerima rekrutmen resmi dari Genm Corp. Toh dia baik-baik saja dengan narsisme Kuroto-san yang diakuinya memuakkan. Tapi mungkin cerita Kiriya-san juga berpengaruh. 

Oh Tuhan sebagai seorang milenial apalagi berprofesi detektif, tentu anda sudah tahu segala kontroversi tentang keluarga Dan yang tersohor itu, terlebih Dan Kuroto yang selalu berlanjut-melanjut menjadi perbincangan media. Aku cukup pusing memikirkannya, mengingat saudara kembarku cukup dekat dengan lingkaran Genm Corp. Kuharap Parad memutuskan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Jadi, itulah malam dimana pesta itu berlangsung hingga pukul setengah 1 malam. Aku tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi kehidupan Direktur Rumah Sakit Seito, Dokter Haima Kagami. Terlebih lagi, kita semua cukup terkejut bahwa seorang detektif kota telah menerima surat-surat dari dokter Kagami tentang kecemasan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sebuah surat ditulis tepat di malam kematiannya. Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Ini sangat aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun...

Hiiro-san berhak mendapat kadilan untuk ayahnya, Saki-san akan berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan pengalaman kedokteran yang luas, dr. Taiga dan dr. Saiko akan membuat lebih mudah. Kiriya-san bisa kembali ke meja forensik dan menjelaskan kebenaran, apalagi dengan jabatan barunya sekarang sebagai anggota Kepolisian. Walaupun semua ini akan menambah kontroversi kesekian kalinya bagi Kuroto-san, kurasa dia bisa melewatinya, sebagaimana biasanya dia selalu dapat mengatasi masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Lalu aku, Parad, Poppy dan Nico... kami akan membantu upaya apapun untuk menemukan titik terang kematian direktur Haima. Kami semua dalam posisi terbaik untuk menyelesaikan misteri ini. Bahkan jika harus......

....... menunjuk seorang pembunuh di antara kita. 

  
We are ready for mission!

**Tokyo, 30 Juli 2019**   
**Emu Hojo, 24, Internship Doctor**


	2. Bingkai 10 Objek

Sento Kiryu memandang hamparan bangunan besar di hadapannya. Semilir angin membelai helaiam hitam di kepalanya yang telah menyimpan rencana-rencana untuk memecahkan misteri yang terselip di setiap kehidupan. Dan kali ini, di sanalah tempatnya. SEITO HOSPITAL. Melangkahkan kaki dengan mantab, sang detektif tahu siapa yang harus di temuinya, setelah kesaksian pertama dari seorang dokter magang, Hojo Emu.

"Oh... Kiryuu-san. Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Seito. Hiiro sudah mengatakan tentangmu. Mari silakan duduk."

Sento Kiryuu tersenyum dan mengambil diri untuk kenyamanannya di hadapan wanita muda yang tersenyum menyambutnya, "Kebanyakan teman-temanku memanggilku Sento, tapi aku orang yang mengutamakan kenyamanan. Terimakasih untuk keramahtamahanmu, Momose-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil saja saya Saki. Karena saya lebih nyaman dengan itu. Dan saya juga akan memanggil anda Sento karena kami senang berteman dengan anda."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Seandainya saja anda datang lebih awal, mungkin ayah..." 

Sento menatap Saki yang tertunduk lemah. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Hiiro-san mungkin masih cukup berduka untuk bercerita kenyataan pada anda," Sento melipat kedua tangannya di meja untuk lebih menghadap perempuan muda di belakang name plate Kepala Perawat Rumah Sakit Seito itu, "Sebenarnya Saki... Direktur Haima tidak pernah memintaku turun langsung menangani masalahnya selama ini. Kami hanya saling berkirim surat. Hingga surat terakhirnya, aku merasa perlu memberikannya kepada Hiiro Kagami, selaku putra direktur Haima, yang berhak menerima apapun peninggalan mendiang ayahnya. Aku bisa saja turun tangan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi akan menyalahi etika jika aku bertindak tanpa wewenang. Dan jika sekarang aku berdiri untuk masalah ini, itu adalah Hiiro yang menginginkan titik terang kematian ayahnya. Itu pun, kita harus berhati-hati..."

Saki terperanjat menatap selembar dokumen yang dikeluarkan Sento.

"Karena kita berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sulit, dan satu di antaranya cukup berbahaya."

Saki menatap lembaran kertas di meja yang terhampar sepuluh foto orang-orang yang tak asing baginya.

"Emu Hojo 24 tahun, Parado 24 tahun, Asuna Karino 26 tahun dan Nico Saiba 23 tahun. Mereka akan sangat membantu kita. Tentu saja Hiiro dan anda sendiri kunci penting masalah ini. Kemudian dokter Taiga Hanaya 29 tahun, kami mendapati rekam jejaknya dalam kasus malpraktek-"

"Sebenarnya itu kesepakatan semua pihak!"

Sento tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas penyelaan Saki.

"Keluarga Saiba sangat bersedih atas kecanduan Nico terhadap game yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Mereka mempercayakan pengobatan pada kami dan ayah memutuskan yang terbaik saat menyerahkan tugas itu pada dokter Taiga yang akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan Nico."

"Tapi tetap saja, dokter Hanaya harus menjelaskan kepada polisi tentang metodenya yang di luar tindakan medis. Bahkan jika itu disetujui pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga pasien," Sento menegaskan. 

Saki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, mengikuti arah telunjuk Sento pada foto berikutnya.

"Kiriya Kujo 28 tahun, seorang polisi, mantan dokter forensik Rumah Sakit Seito. Keberadaan polisi dalam sebuah peristiwa kematian, adalah tentang kematian tidak wajar. Tapi bagaimana jika polisi tersebut turut menjadi bagian di malam terjadinya kematian??? Berbicara dengan polisi terkadang menjadi hal yang cukup sulit, apalagi jika dia seorang Kujo Kiriya."

Saki mengangguk dan sepasang matanya kembali mendapati foto berikutnya.

"Dokter Saiko Yatome 27 tahun. Kita tidak bisa menyebutnya bermasalah sebagai seorang pribadi. Tapi masalalu keluarganya tetap menjadi catatan penting yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja."

Saki menggernyitkan dahi, tapi tak berhenti mengikuti telunjuk Sento yang mengarah foto terakhir.

"Dan kita sampai pada bagian tersulit. Dan Kuroto 30 tahun. Bukan hanya sulit, dia orang yang berbahaya. Selama ini, kita semua telah dibuat tercengang dengan bagaimana dia selalu berhasil lolos dari kontroversi yang menimpa dirinya, Dan Family atau Genm Corporation. Tentu kita tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu semata-mata karena self proclaim kemampuan dewanya kan?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Saki tersenyum.

"Untuk orang yang selalu mempermainkan hukum sesuka hatinya, kita tidak bisa mendekati hukum itu sendiri. Atau akan terperangkap ke dalamnya. Itu yang dikatakan tunangan anda, Saki."

Saki menghela nafas panjang. Rasa sedih membingkai wajah cantik perempuan 26 tahun itu, "Hiiro sangat menderita di sini."

"Yah... kita tahu perasaannya. Tapi..." Sento mendorong dirinya sendiri ke sandaran kursi, "Menurutku bukan saja Dan Kuroto. Siapapun bisa menjadi berbahaya jika situasi mendesaknya untuk menjadi demikian," sepasang matanya menatap lurus sepasang mata lain yang terbingkai make up minimalis yang cantik.

Membiarkan detik berlalu dalam keheningan, Sento mengemasi selembar dokumennya yang berisi 10 foto orang-orang yang menemani malam terakhir sang direktur Rumah Sakit Seito, "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua. Entah itu untuk kesaksian atau merahasiakan kasus ini hingga tiba waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya. Dan aku memiliki tambahan tugas untukmu Saki,"

Sento tersenyum menatap perempuan di hadapannya, "Tetaplah di samping Hiiro!"

Untuk sesaat Saki terperanjat, sebelum kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, apakah aku akan bertemu Asuna Karino hari ini?" Sento mulai menegakkan dirinya.

Menggernyitkan dahi, Saki beranjak.

"Oh maaf... maksudku Poppy! Aku baru saja memutakhirkan data dan terkadang sangat lamban menyerap sesuatu yang baru." Sento nyengir, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Saki tersenyum mengangguk, "Hanya amnesia fugue. Tidak akan mengurangi kredibilitasnya sebagai perawat terbaik kami. Poppy akan memberikan apa yang anda butuhkan. Aku akan segera membebaskan tugasnya hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya, bersediakah anda sarapan atau minum atau apa yang anda inginkan? Anda telah banyak berbagi dan aku merasa buruk membiarkan anda-"

"Tidak masalah," Sento menyela, "Aku telah melihat Emu yang bersemangat menceritakan kemahiran Poppy, tak hanya merawat pasien tapi juga menyenangkan mereka dan keluarganya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba latte buatannya dan kau bisa mengirimkan kue manismu pada kami jika itu yang kau rencanakan!"

"Ah, baiklah aku senang dengan ide anda Kiryuu-san!" Saki melonjak senang.

"Sento!"

"Yah, maaf... Sepertinya saya lupa pemuthakiran data hubungan kita. Kita berteman kan?!" 

Keduanya tertawa. Meninggalkan ruang Kepala Perawat menuju tempat Poppy. Sento tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi sepanjang perjalanannya yang disuguhi pemandangan interior rumah sakit yang cantik nan canggih. Begitupula obrolan ringannya dengan Saki tentang banyak hal. Termasuk sosok saksi kedua yang akan ditemuinya, dimana Sento Kiryuu menyimpan catatan unik tentangnya.

Poppy... bersiaplah untuk penghakiman!


	3. Kesaksian Terlarang

  
"Ini luar biasa!" Sento Kiryuu berseru begitu kopi bertabur krim susu itu meresap ke tenggorokannya, mengirimkan sensasi nyaman dalam setiap tegukan, "Emu tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kemahiranmu, tak hanya dalam keperawatan medis, tapi juga dalam menyenangkan orang-orang sekitarmu. Aku senang dengan ini," Sento mengangkat cangkir latte, menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati perjamuan dari Poppy maupun Saki, sebelum Kepala Perawat itu meninggalkannya untuk kepentingan kesaksian dengan Poppy.

  
"Anda terlalu berlebihan Sento-sensei. Sudah menjadi tugas perawat untuk menemani pasien dalam berbagai situasi. Entah itu senang atau... lainnya..." Poppy menunduk sejenak, namun kemudian menengadah dan tersenyum, "Lagipula apa yang kuberikan pada mereka juga menjadi timbal balik bagiku," ia mengangkat cangkir latte-nya sendiri, "Kemahiran seperti ini tidak akan kudapatkan jika tidak belajar dari mereka."

  
Sento menggernyitkan dahi, "Timbal balik? Mempelajari pasien?"

  
Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Poppy, "Aku adalah anak Panti Asuhan. Aku mendapat beasiswa sekolah keperawatan dari Kyotaro-sama. Orang yang sama dengan dermawan yang membantu Emu. Bisa dibilang, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk belajar demi mempertahankan beasiswa. Selesai pendidikan pun, aku langsung bekerja di sini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dapur. Sebelum kemudian Rumah Sakit menarikku untuk pelayanan pribadi kepada keluarga Dan. Aku banyak belajar dari Nyonya Dan Sakurako tentang urusan dapur," gadis berambut pendek itu menyesap latte-nya dengan semangat, "Dan ini adalah minuman kesukaan Kuroto!"

  
Sento tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengulas seringai di wajahnya, "Keluarga Dan pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu. Saat Nyonya Dan tak bisa memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu karena sakitnya, kau telah bekerja keras," matanya memandang lurus seberkas kilatan cahaya yang terpancar di mata sang gadis perawat, "Menjadi ibu bagi Kuroto."

  
Sento terperanjat memandang gadis dihadapannya yang menggernyit, memegangi pelipisnya, "Poppy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

  
"Akhh... tidak. Aku hanya... tidak apa-apa." Poppy memberikan senyum. Untuk sesaat Sento termenung, tapi kemudian membalas senyum Poppy.

  
"Baiklah... aku tidak akan menyita hari bebasmu ini lebih lama. Kau berhak untuk beristirahat setelah beberapa waktu berurusan dengan medis kan?"

  
"Tidak masalah Sento-sensei. Ini tentang direktur. Anda sendiri pasti akan berkutat dengan lebih banyak waktu untuk memecahkan masalah kematiannya yang menyisakan misteri kan? Saya senang membantu anda!"

  
Sento mengangkat cangkir latte dan menyesapnya, "Yeah! Bagaimana pun, menikmati latte dengan bersantai lebih menyenangkan. Baiklah, kita akan mulai."

  
Sento mengeluarkan peralatan dari tasnya. Menatap seraut wajah teduh di hadapannya, ia pun mantab menyalakan perekam.

  
"Ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan di hari menjelang pesta itu."

  
Semilir angin lembut, semerbak menyisir helaian hitam kedua orang di balkon sebuah ruangan lantai dua Rumah Sakit Seito. Jika dinding bisa mendengar, biarkan saja angin mengabarkannya pada dunia.

  
"Saat datang ke villa ini, tak lama setelah kedatangan Emu, aku langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk perawatan Saiko-sensei. Kakinya terluka saat perjalanan di hutan menuju vila ini. Mobil kami sempat macet dan kami harus bekerja untuk itu. Kemudian aku menuju kamarku, Saiko-sensei tetap di ruang tengah, aku yang memintanya istirahat. Saat tiba di kamar, ternyata ada Kuroto yang mengira bahwa itu kamar untuknya. Dia membuat kamar berantakan dengan barang-barangnya, jadi kami mengalami semacam perselisihan kecil, sebelum belasan kecoak keluar dari lemari dan kami sama-sama ketakutan. Aku menuju kamar terdekat untuk meminta bantuan, yang kebetulan ada Emu dan Parad di sana. Mereka membantu kami mengatasi kecoak itu. Lalu, Kuroto meninggalkan kamar, karena kecemasannya pada kecoak yang disebutnya tidak layak di sekitar sang dewa. Kemudian aku menjadi sangat sibuk dengan menata ulang kamar. Syukurlah Emu membantu. Setelah itu, aku ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tapi..."

  
Sento menatap rekaman yang terdiam beberapa saat, pandangannya beralih pada sumber suara.

  
"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apakah bagian ini harus kuceritakan," Poppy tertunduk gelisah.

  
Sento menghela nafas panjang, "Kita semua tentu mengharapkan titik terang sejelas-jelasnya dari masalah ini."

  
"Baiklah..." Poppy mendesah pelan, "Aku... menemukan Hiiro-san dan Saki-san... nampaknya terlibat perselisihan. Saki mungkin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan peralatan masaknya, karena saat keluar kamar mandi kami bertabrakan dan dia menjatuhkan pancinya. Di belakangnya... Hiiro berteriak memanggilnya kembali..."

  
Jeda sejenak dari Poppy membuat Sento mengimajinasikan diri dengan bayangan yang tak asing baginya.

  
"Setelah Saki dan Hiiro pergi, aku masuk kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Kemudian aku bermaksud kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui dr. Saiko. Ternyata sudah ada Kiriya-san di sana. Dia menuntut tahu mengenai insiden di hutan antara dr. Saiko dan Parad yang menyebabkan luka di kaki dr. Saiko. Nampaknya dr. Saiko enggan menceritakannya. Dan tentu saja... aku tak bisa bertindak terlalu jauh. Keheningan yang sangat canggung meliputi kami saat itu, dan aku bersyukur direktur memanggilku untuk membantunya di dapur. Mungkin dengan begitu dr. Saiko juga bisa terbuka dengan Kiriya, mengingat mereka berdua sangat dekat. Kemudian..." 

  
Sento masih menunggu rekaman bersuara lagi, saat sepasang matanya mendapati Poppy yang semakin kesulitan menyusun kalimatnya. "Kemudian kau terlibat obrolan panjang dengan direktur Haima," Sento melanjutkan.

  
"Ya."

  
"Hanya itu?"

  
"Aku... aku... tidak tahu apakah ini perlu diceritakan."

  
Sento kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tahu itu, Poppy."

  
Tanpa diduga Poppy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap tajam Sento, "Maafkan saya Sento-san. Tapi anda sendiri sudah menerima surat-surat direktur. Anda pasti sudah mengetahui kecemasan-kecemasan yang dirasakan direktur selama ini."

  
"Aku tahu," Sento mendesah, menusukkan garpu pada kue manis Saki dan melahapnya, "Akan lebih baik memiliki versi lain. Karena setiap orang memiliki indera berbeda dalam mencecap sebuah rasa."

  
Poppy mengangguk, sepasang matanya kembali menyebar pandang ke padang lamun, "Direktur Kagami mempertanyakan hidupnya selama ini dan apa yang telah diperbuat untuknya. Sejak kematian Nyonya Kagami, dia membesarkan Hiiro seorang diri dan dia merasa tidak cukup berhasil melakukannya. Hiiro menjadi sangat dingin dan selalu sibuk dengan pendidikannya di kedokteran, dilanjutkan kemudian pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah Rumah Sakit. Hubungannya dengan Saki menjadi sangat dingin, setidaknya di mata direktur Haima. Padahal dia sangat mengharapkan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak lama. Saki dan Hiiro berteman sejak kecil dan kedua keluarga menyukai prospek mereka sebagai sahabat maupun pasangan. Kenyataannya, Hiiro dan Saki memang saling mencintai terlepas ada tidaknya perjodohan itu. Tapi karena sikap dingin Hiiro, direktur Haima menjadi pesimis dengan hubungan itu. Apalagi setelah mencuatnya isu orang ketiga..."

  
Sampai di sini Poppy menatap Sento yang hanya menatapnya datar, dengan sesekali mengangguk, menandakan kelanjutan kesaksiannya.

  
"Sebelum menjadi Kepala Perawat, Saki adalah asisten perawat bagi dokter Taiga. Mereka bekerja bersama sejak pertama kali dokter Taiga mengambil praktek di Rumah Sakit. Aku melihat direktur Haima sangat menyesal saat mengakui dirinya sengaja menarik dr. Taiga untuk pelayanan pribadi kepada keluarga Dan. Itu untuk menjauhkan dr. Taiga dengan Saki. Dia juga membuat berbagai kesibukan untuk dr. Taiga di luar aktivitas kedokterannya di Rumah Sakit, seperti mengajar di kampus, menangani Nico, penyuluhan, diklat di berbagai kota serta lain-lain. Sedangkan untuk mengisi kekosongan poli saat ditinggalkan, diperkenalkanlah dokter Saiko sebagai dokter baru. Walaupun keberadaannya tidak untuk menggantikan, tapi dr. Taiga cukup tersinggung dengan adanya dua dokter di satu poli Kejiwaan. Nico pernah mendengar, dr. Taiga secara sarkatis menyebut Jepang sedemikian krisis orang waras sehingga perlu banyak dokter jiwa..." Poppy menyesap latte-nya sejenak.

"Kemudian, puncak dari santernya isu-isu itu adalah saat dokter Taiga mendirikan klinik pribadi di area perbatasan kota. Konon katanya hal itu untuk mengesankan Saki. Direktur mengaku terguncang atas gosip yang entah darimana datangnya itu. Ditambah lagi isu keterlibatan Saki dalam pendanaan pembangunan. Sebenarnya ini agak tidak masuk akal, klinik itu sangat besar dan mewah. Jika saja dr. Taiga tidak tersandung kasus malpraktek, klinik itu pasti sudah dinaikkan akreditasinya menjadi Rumah Sakit Umum. Untuk pembangunan dan pengajuan akreditasi, seorang Saki saja tidak cukup-"

  
"Dokter Taiga pekerja keras, mengapa ada isu tentang oranglain dibalik pembangunan kliniknya?" Sento tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyela.

  
Poppy menggeleng, "Dokter Taiga pernah mengatakan pada kami di suatu acara bahwa dia tumbuh dari keluarga miskin. Kecerdasanya lah membawanya memperbaiki taraf hidup layak baginya dan keluarganya. Kami sama sekali tidak meragukan dokter Taiga sebagai sosok pekerja keras, hanya saja... kasus malpraktek itu telah banyak merugikannya, dari segi moral maupun finansial."

  
Sento berdehem pelan, "Mungkin keluarga Saiba di belakangnya."

  
"Tidak mungkin. Nico adalah pasien dr. Taiga. Kami semua tahu dr. Taiga berpegang teguh prinsipnya untuk tidak memanfaatkan pasien, apalagi memerasnya dengan hutang budi. Itu bukan dr. Taiga!"

  
Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sento, "Kalau begitu, mungkin dokter Taiga telah menemukan oranglain..." detektif itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Seseorang yang layak untuk diperas!" 

  
Poppy terperangah.

  
"Entah untuk hutang budi atau lainnya!"

  
"Ukhhh..." Poppy kembali mengerang, rasa tidak nyaman menyerang di kepalanya lagi.

  
"Poppy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Sento tidak mendelik atas kekhawatirannya. Dipegangnya punggung gadis perawat yang tertunduk di meja itu, "Kita bisa lanjutkan ini besok-"

  
"Tidak Sento-sensei!" Poppy memutuskan, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu-"

  
"Aku orang yang mengutamakan kenyamanan!" Sento tersenyum.

  
"Aku sudah cukup nyaman kok," Poppy kembali tersenyum, "Mari kita lanjutkan!"

  
Bagaimanapun, Sento memaksakan diri untuk menarik nafas lega, "Baiklah... aku hanya akan menanyakan satu hal lagi. Emu telah menyebut insiden perjalanan antara Parad dan dr. Saiko. Dan beberapa saat lalu kau juga menyebut luka di kaki dr. Saiko. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang semua itu?"

  
Poppy terperanjat untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya untuk mengangguk tegas, "Aku tahu itu. Yahhh... banyak hal terjadi di luar rencana. Perjalanan kami menuju villa, cukup menguji fisik maupun emosi. Kami berangkat dengan dua mobil. Mobil pertama milik Hiiro yang dalamnya ada direktur Haima, Saki-san, dr. Taiga, Nico dan Hiiro sendiri. Mobil kedua ada aku, Emu, Parad dan dr. Saiko. Sedangkan Kiriya dan Kuroto, mereka akan berangkat belakangan. Di antara kita semua, memang Kiriya dan Kuroto yang memiliki pekerjaan berbeda, yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berangkat bersama."

  
Jeda beberapa saat dari Poppy membuat Sento menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia tidak yakin dengan keengganan kesaksian Poppy, jadi dia memutuskannya sebagai kesempatan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

  
"Bukankah Parad di samping Presiden Genm? Dia bekerja untuknya kan?"

  
"Parad sudah mengambil cuti menjelang hari terakhir Emu magang. Mereka berdua memang paling bersemangat dengan rencana pesta perayaan Emu itu." 

  
Poppy menghela nafas panjang.

  
"Sehari sebelum keberangkatan, aku menelpon Kiriya untuk menyarankannya agar berangkat bersama Kuroto. Tapi kita tidak selalu bisa memegang ucapan Kiriya. Dan di situlah semua berawal."

  
Memegang pagar putih balkon, gadis itu menerawang ke bawah.

  
"Saat di tengah perjalanan, tepatnya di sekitar hutan taman nasional Fuji, Emu mendapat pesan dari Kiriya di ponselnya. Dia diminta menjemput Kiriya di persimpangan jalan menuju hutan. Ternyata Kiriya pergi sendiri dengan motornya, dan dia tidak tahu lokasi villa. Jadi mobil kami putar balik ke persimpangan, sedangkan mobil Hiiro menunggu. Saat sampai di persimpangan, Kiriya meminta Emu pindah ke motornya. Selain keluarga Kagami, aku dan Emu adalah orang yang mengetahui lokasi villa, karena dua hari sebelumnya direktur Haima mengajak aku, Emu dan Hiiro kesana untuk peninjauan. Pada saat itu..."

  
Sento mengikuti arah pandang Poppy. Ia tersenyum menemukan sosok dokter magang, Emu Hojo, sedang berlari-lari dengan seorang pasien anak-anak ke arah halaman rumah sakit.

  
"Yang kupikirkan hanyalah Kuroto."

  
Sento mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

  
"Bukan karena dia tidak tahu lokasi villa, dia mengatakan sudah menjelajahi Jepang setiap inci. Yahhh... kita semua tahu bagaimana orang kaya menghabiskan uangnya. Itu juga yang membuatku menyarankan Kiriya untuk pergi bersama Kuroto. Tapi ternyata... hubungan buruk di masa lalu antara Kiriya dan Kuroto, memang tak bisa disepelekan begitu saja. Anda tahu?"

  
Kedua pasang mata hitam itu sang beradu pandang.

  
"Ini tentang permasalahan keluarga Dan. Kiriya mungkin belum bisa memaafkan Kuroto atas apa yang terjadi masa lalu antara mereka. Tapi tetap saja dia tak seharusnya meninggalkan Kuroto, toh sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah membaik akhir-akhir ini. Ketika Kuroto bermasalah dengan pembajakan game yang menimpa perusahaannya, Kiriya lah yang mengambil kasus itu dan membantu memenangkannya. Mungkin aku keliru memandang hal itu sebagai perdamaian, tapi apa salahnya memulai hubungan baik dengan musuh ketika kau telah bergandengan tangan dengannya, berjuang di jalan yang sama??? Aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu."

  
Poppy tertunduk, menatap kosong tangannya yang mencengkram pagar pembatas, "Maaf... aku menjadi sangat egois tentang Kuroto. Aku hanya ingin kita semua bekerja sama. Dan Emu.... dia sangat baik..."

  
Sento mengikuti arah pandang Poppy ke arah pohon bonsai besar di halaman rumah sakit, di mana Emu Hojo sedang bermain game dengan anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Kemungkinan sedang membujuk pasien anak-anak itu, "Kau meminta Emu dan juga Kiriya tinggal di persimpangan itu, untuk menunggu Kuroto?"

  
"Kuroto tidak suka ditinggalkan..." Poppy tertunduk, "Aku memang layak mendapatkan kemarahan Parad."

  
"Walau bagaimanapun, kalian tetap pergi melanjutkan perjalanan."

  
"Semua itu karena Emu... Dan seolah karma membalas, mobil kami macet di tengah perjalanan, sementara mobil pertama Hiiro sudah melaju cukup jauh. Anda tahu, kita tidak bisa mengandalkan komunikasi di tengah hutan. Kami terhenti di tengah hutan dengan kemarahan Parad yang semakin tidak rasional."

  
"Tidak rasional?"

  
"Dokter Saiko...akhhh..." Poppy mengerang lagi, "Dia dan Parad..." memegangi pelipisnya erat.

  
Menyentuh pundak Poppy, Sento cukup bersimpati dengan keadaan gadis itu, "Mereka berdua kenapa Poppy?" meskipun demikian Sento tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada dr. Saiko dan Parad.

  
**PRAAANGGGGG**

  
Dentingan cangkir kopi yang melengking jatuh dari meja, tak hanya menegakkan tubuh Sento dalam ketegangan, tapi juga mengalihkan Emu Hojo ke arah rooftop.

  
"POPPY!!!"

  
"Katakan padaku, kau baik-baik saja!" Sento memeluk Poppy yang semakin tertekan oleh rasa sakit di kepalanya.

  
  
"Ukhhhh..." Poppy mengerang sakit.

  
  
"Poppy! Poppy!" Sento terus memanggil gadis perawat itu. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak ingin merasuki kepalanya, terbesit keluar mulutnya, "Asuna Karino!"

  
  
Dan kesadaran Poppy terenggut sepenuhnya.

  
"Sento-sensei! Apa yang terjadi?? Poppy?? Ada apa dengannya??"

  
  
Sento Kiryuu hanya bisa terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari Emu. Namun ia membiarkan dokter magang itu meraih Poppy, membopongnya menuju ruang perawatan.

"Poppy!!! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?? Kumohon, bangunlah!"

  
Sento berdiri, menatap mereka lekat. Angin berderak lebih kencang kali ini, sehingga dapat di dengarnya suara kecemasan dokter magang itu. 

  
"Jadi benar..." Sento bergumam lirih, "Asuna Karino sudah mati!"   
  
  



	4. Melawan Lupa

Sepasang mata hitam Sento bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti sosok dokter magang yang mondar-mandiri di hadapannya. Menghela nafas, ia beranjak mendekati Emu Hojo.

  
"Tenanglah!" katanya menepuk pundak Emu. Cukup memahami kegelisahan dokter muda itu, sejak Hiiro Kagami dan Saki Momose belum keluar dari ruang tindakan penanganan Poppy yang hilang kesadaran setengah jam lalu.

  
"Aku tidak pernah melihat Poppy dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Jujur saja itu menyedihkan!" Emu berujar lirih.

  
Meski demikian, Sento tak bisa mengabaikan kilatan menyala di mata dokter magang itu yang menuntut tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dalam pertemuannya dengan Poppy. Tersenyum tipis, Sento berkelakar, "Sesuatu yang biasa terjadi pada pengidap amnesia ketika tersinggung masa lalunya kan?"

  
"Aku tidak mengerti Sento-sensei," Emu menggernyit.

  
"Jadi, kau tidak tahu tentang Asuna Karino?" Sento menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

  
"Poppy di masa lalunya, sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut sebagian ingatannya." Emu menandas yakin.

  
Dan Sento tersenyum, "Amnesia Fugue hanya menghapus ingatan paling traumatis yang dialami seseorang. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang trauma dengan jati dirinya sendiri!"

  
"Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan insiden kecelakaan itu," Saki muncul dari ruang pemeriksaan, "Tidak ada kepastian yang bisa dijelaskan dari insiden yang menimpa Asuna dan Nyonya Dan Sakurako, setahun lalu. Tapi melihat bagaimana mereka berdua di temukan di taman dengan luka berat di bagian kepala, sepertinya Asuna terlibat kecelakaan-"

  
"Maksudmu Poppy yang menjatuhkan Nyonya Dan dari lantai tiga rumahnya?" Emu menggebrak dinding, "Poppy juga terluka! Dan semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika Kuroto-san tidak menambahi stres Nyonya Dan dengan berbagai kabar-"

  
"Seperti yang kau katakan, Emu!" Saki menyela, "Semua itu hanyalah kabar dari media. Tidak ada kepastian dari insiden itu, karena Asuna sendiri mengalami amnesia. Dan kita semua terkejut bukan, dengan bagaimana dia melupakan jadi dirinya sebagai Asuna dan melahirkan jati diri baru sebagai Poppy?"

  
"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, Saki," Hiiro membuka pintu pemeriksaan.

  
"Maafkan aku," Saki tertunduk.

  
"Aku minta maaf untuk semua ketidaknyamanan ini, terutama untuk anda, Sento-san," Hiiro berujar, membungkukkan badan.

  
Sento melengkungkan sudut bibir, "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Ada yang lebih layak mendapatkan kekhawatiran kita semua, bukan? Jadi apakah Poppy baik-baik saja?"

  
"Kami sudah melakukan upaya terbaik. Yeah... kita semua bisa melihatnya!" Hiiro membuka pintu, mempersilakan semua orang.

  
"Poppy... kau merasa lebih baik?" celetuk Emu membantu Poppy yang bersusah payah menegakkan dirinya dari pembaringan.

  
"Terimakasih Emu," Poppy tersenyum, pandangan matanya yang sayu beralih pada Sento, "Kukira aku bisa membantu, tapi ternyata aku hanya merepotkan kalian. Aku minta maaf-"

  
"Kau sudah banyak membantu, Poppy," Sento tersenyum penuh arti, dengan pandangan antusiasme dari semua orang, sebelum sebuah panggilan dari ponsel Emu mengalihkan mereka.

  
"Ya, Parad. Ada apa?" Emu tersenyum canggung, beringsut menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan di seberang yang dapat didengar semua orang sebagai suara Parad.

  
"Kau ingin kubawakan apa Emu? Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri, kegilaan atasanku yang harus segera dilaporkan dokter kejiwaan-"

  
"Apa??? Maksudmu Kuroto-san akan ke sini?"

  
"Yeah... dia bergegas memajukan jadwal pemeriksaannya pagi ini. Aku bersyukur tak harus mendengar omong kosong dewanya sepanjang hari-"

  
"Aku akan menelponmu lagi, Parad."

  
"Hei jadi kau mau kubawakan apa?"

  
"Ah ya! Sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang tak terpikirkan olehmu!"

  
"Apa maksudmu?"

  
"Sampai jumpa!"

  
"Heiii..."

  
Menutup panggilan dengan suara meronta di seberang, Emu menghadap semua orang, "Kuroto-san akan kesini. Kurasa ini tidak baik!"

  
"Kau benar!" Hiiro menandas, "Dia selalu mengunjungi Poppy di sela-sela kepentingannya dengan dr. Saiko." 

  
"Ya ampun. Dia tidak bisa melihatku seperti ini!" Poppy mencabut selang infusnya yang langsung di cegah Emu.

  
"Tapi kau harus istirahat Poppy!" Emu menegaskan, "Aku sudah menahan Parad lebih lama dari perjalanannya-"

  
"Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya mereka akan sampai!" Saki berceletuk menatap Hiiro, "Lalu bagaimana..."

  
Hiiro berbalik memandang Sento.  
"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan ini. Tapi aku harus membawa anda ke suatu tempat-"

  
"Aku senang dengan Rumah Sakit ini," Senyuman Sento melegakan semua orang, "Suatu kehormatan dapat menjelajahi setiap tempat di sini dengan navigasi langsung dari direkturnya sendiri. Silakan Kagami Hiiro. Aku tidak keberatan."

* * *

Sento memandang sekeliling ruangan. Terkesan dengan berbagai teknologi canggih di ruangan yang diperkenalkan Hiiro sebagai Cyber Resque Center, sebuah pusat penelitian penyakit game. Menarik sekali bahwa ia cukup dekat dengan isu terbesar yang terjadi di kota Seito sejak 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Sento tak bisa mengabaikan penyesalannya terhadap periode terburuk yang menimpa hidupnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini, hingga meninggalkannya dari perkembangan isu penyakit game yang fenomenal di kota Seito. Tapi ia berkeyakinan, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Lagipula, dunia selalu baik untuk menunggunya membuat perhitungan.

  
Jadi, Sento tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sebuah monitor yang merefleksikan apa yang terjadi di luar dunianya yang sempit. Ia tak bisa lebih dari bersyukur atas keberuntungannya berada di sudut terbaik dalam memandang masalah kematian misterius direktur Rumah Sakit ini. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, Sento selalu memandang keberuntungan dalam dua sisi. Kebaikan atau jebakan.

  
"Hai Poppy. Aku selalu berharap melihat kebahagiaanmu setiap kali bertemu."

  
Dari monitor itu, Sento menemukan Dan Kuroto tersenyum memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Poppy yang duduk di pembaringannya. 

  
"Yah, aku selalu bahagia. Hanya masalah kecil, tidak akan mengurangi senyumku," Poppy tersenyum lebar menerima bunganya, "Kuroto kemana jasmu? Kau tidak biasa pergi tanpa itu," ia menyentuh lengan berkemeja putih Kuroto yang membuat pria itu terperanjat beberapa saat.

  
"Dia mendapat telepon dan tergesa-gesa pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Kukira urusan dengan dokter seksi itu, ternyata ini semua tentangmu, Poppy!" jawaban Parad memicu keterperangahan semua orang.

  
"Jadi, seseorang memberitahumu tentang Poppy?" Emu bergerak mendekat. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap Kuroto yang duduk di sebelah Poppy.

  
"Aku dan Poppy memiliki ikatan yang tidak bisa kalian pahami. Kami saling memiliki, pengetahuan dan segala sesuatu. Jika kalian tidak keberatan aku akan membawa Poppy ke rumah. Dia tidak pernah sakit saat bersamaku." 

  
"Aku bisa memahami hubunganmu dan Poppy. Tapi maaf Kuroto-san. Ini adalah rumah sakit. Poppy mendapat perawatan terbaik dari kita semua, para dokter dan staf medis yang juga teman-temannya. Saat kau berpikir tempat terbaik untuk penyembuhan Poppy, itu adalah disini."

  
"Wah, kau percaya diri sekali ya, dokter Hojo. Rasanya baru sepuluh hari yang lalu kita merayakan hari terakhir masa magangmu di sini!"

  
Sento mendesah panjang, hampir menyerah dengan kelambanannya membaca situasi seperti ini. Dan Kuroto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengembangkan senyum, seolah kemenangan atas serangan verbalnya yang nampaknya mengenai telak integeritas Emu Hojo. 

  
"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bos?" tapi selalu ada Parad di samping Emu, "Poppy juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit!" secara dramatis mendorong Kuroto untuk mendapat tatapan Poppy tepat di wajahnya, "Yang tidak bisa sakit bahkan mati..." menyentuh dagu Poppy, "adalah karakter game yang kau ciptakan!" mendekatkan bibirnya, "Kau... masih manusia kan!"

  
BUAGGHHH...

  
"Kau membuatnya takut, Parad!" Emu berteriak pada Parad.

  
Untuk sesaat ketegangan menyelimuti semua orang, tak terkecuali Sento yang harus menarik dirinya menjauhi monitor saat matanya menangkap perkelahian dua bersaudara kembar.

  
"Yeah! Aku minta maaf!" Parad nyengir menghapus noda merah di sudut bibirnya. Apakah Emu memukulnya terlalu keras? Sento mendorong dirinya ke sandaran kursi. 

  
"Aku dapat memahami kekhawatiranmu Dan-san," Hiiro berdehem menengahi suasana, "Tapi seperti yang dikatakan dokter magang, Poppy mendapat yang terbaik untuk di sini. Selain itu, dia adalah perawat terbaik, kami para medis bersamanya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun!" pandangannya menengadah untuk bertemu tatapan Kuroto yang menjulang di atasnya, "Dan sebagai direktur Rumah Sakit dengan segala wewenangnya, aku hanya menegaskan penolakanku untuk permintaanmu membawa Poppy. Kuharap kau mengerti!"

  
Kuroto tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak menyangka, saat seperti ini akan datang padaku!"

  
"Ya, hari-hari berganti dengan cerita berbeda!" Hiiro menanggapi datar.

  
Kuroto menatapnya lurus, "Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati hari dimana kau menjadi direktur, menggantikan ayahmu ya?"

  
Hiiro mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih pria di hadapannya, "Jangan menyamakan perasaan semua orang dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat kematian ayahmu!"

  
Hiiro mendorong Presiden Genm yang hanya tersenyum menyeringai padanya. 

  
"Kuroto?"

  
Seseorang dibalik pintu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Sento mengikuti arah pandang mereka.

  
"Oh! Ya ampun Poppy! Ada apa denganmu? Aku minta maaf tak langsung melihatmu, walaupun dokter Saiko telah melihatmu dan Emu! Huh, aku harus berurusan dengan pasien di Poli Kejiwaan yang sangat merepotkan!" Nico berhambur ke pelukan Poppy. 

  
"Jadi... dokter Saiko?" berujar lirih, Saki menatap sosok dibalik pintu yang kini melenggangkan kakinya memasuki ruangan.

  
"Aku tahu kau memiliki janji denganku hari ini," Saiko Yaotome berhenti di hadapan Kuroto, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau datang sepagi ini," merapikan kemejanya yang dibuat berantakan oleh dorongan Hiiro, "Jadi semua ini tentang Poppy?"

  
"Bukankah kau yang memberitahukannya?" Parad mendengus.

  
"Aku?" Dokter Saiko tertawa menunjuk diri sendiri, "Ah, aku tidak cukup baik hati membiarkan pesaingku," ia menertawai leluconnya sendiri.

  
"Kenapa semua orang nampak tegang di sini?" Dokter Saiko mengedarkan pandangan ke semua orang, sebelum akhirnya terpaku pada Poppy, "Semua ini pasti karena dirimu, Poppy," mengelus perlahan pipi Poppy yang sedikit memucat, "Aku memang melihatmu dalam pelukan dokter Hojo. Tapi aku tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang Kuroto," kembali berjalan ke tengah ruangan, "Yeah! Mungkin Kuroto hanyalah pria luar biasa yang memiliki kontak batin dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Poppy, kau tidak ingin katakan sesuatu untuk setidaknya menenangkan pasienku?"

  
Poppy tercenung untuk sesaat, sebelum berujar lirih yang dapat didengar semua orang. "Kuroto... seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Disini, aku bersama orang-orang terbaik di dunia medis. Emu, Nico, Hiiro, Saki dan bahkan Saiko-sensei. Mereka semua teman-temanku yang selalu ada di sampingku dalam berbagai situasi. Aku akan menjadi lebih baik bersama mereka," ujarnya tersenyum, menatap Presiden muda Genm.

  
"Kau dengar itu, Kuroto? Dia baik-baik saja!" Dokter Saiko menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pundak pasien pribadinya, "Yang tidak baik adalah aku yang terlalu lama menunggu!" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

  
Kuroto menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, "Aku baru saja datang-"

  
"Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu!"

  
"Aku mengerti."

  
Dokter Saiko tersenyum, "Baiklah, kurasa kami harus undur diri sekarang. Maaf untuk ketegangan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan Poppy, senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Sayangnya Kuroto harus memenuhi janjinya padaku. Jadi, kami akan pergi!" mengamit lengan panjang pria muda yang jadi pasien pribadinya.

  
"Hei bos! Seperti biasanya aku tidak akan mau tahu urusan kalian!" Parad berceletuk.

  
"Aku juga ya, dokter!" Nico menyahut.

  
"Yeah... kau dibebaskan hari ini, Nico!"

  
Tak di pungkiri, kelegaan menyelimuti semua orang sepeninggal dr. Saiko dan Kuroto.

  
"Huh, akhirnya dia pergi juga. Tapi siapa yang memberitahukannya ya?" Emu tercenung.

  
"Memangnya ada apa Emu? Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Parad memandang Emu penuh selidik.

  
"Yeah! Aku juga merasa kalian semua aneh di sini. Tidak adakah yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Nico cemberut.

  
Hiiro berjalan ke tengah ruangan, "Saki, kau memiliki tugas terhadap Nico."

  
Saki mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

  
Hiiro berbalik pada Emu, "Emu kau memiliki tugas Parad. Dan teruslah di samping Poppy-"

  
"Hiiro-san, bukankah seharusnya aku-" Poppy menyela.

  
"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahatlah. Sudah waktunya bagiku..."

  
  



End file.
